1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting arrangements for electronic equipment to be mounted in a rack mounting system and more particularly, to such systems suitable for mounting data communication devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication devices are typically constructed so as to be mounted in standard size racks. Each rack includes first and second vertical supports which are spaced by a standard opening width. For example, the racks commonly used by the telephone companies have a width of 23 inches, whereas the racks typically used by end users of telephone services have a rack opening of 19 inches.
Various communication equipment is typically constructed so as to fit between and be mounted within one of the standard size racks.
Additionally, the prior art includes various shelves constructed to fit within a standard rack, wherein the shelf has various slots defined therein for receiving equipment.
Also, it is commonly known to mount an item of electrical communication equipment on a vertical surface, such as a vertical wall of the phone terminal room of an end user.
It would be desirable to have a mounting system for data communication devices that would provide improved flexibility and allow the equipment to be mounted in multiple modes in each of the environments mentioned above
The present invention, in a first embodiment, provides a data communication system constructed to be mounted in a rack having a rack width defined between first and second supports. The system includes first and second equipment boxes, each box having a box width less than one-half of the rack width. The first and second boxes are structurally connected together to form a two box structure having a combined width less than the rack width. First and second mounting brackets are connected to the first and second boxes, respectively, for attaching the two box structure to the first and second supports of the rack.
The mounting brackets have two alternative mounting positions which allow the two box structure to be selectively mounted in either of the two alternative rack widths.
Additionally, either one of the boxes may be mounted on a vertical surface such as a wall utilizing the two mounting brackets.
Further flexibility is provided by the alternative use of a second set of mounting brackets which allows a single one of the boxes to be mounted within a standard rack.
In another embodiment, the invention includes a data communication apparatus which includes a battery box having a hinged front door. A chassis is mounted on the door of the battery box. The chassis has a face oriented transversely to the door. The face includes an opening for receiving a plurality of data communication cards therein. Access to the data communication cards can be achieved when the battery box is mounted on a wall in close proximity to other devices, by pivoting the door to swing the chassis away from the other devices.
In another embodiment of the invention, an enclosure for data communication equipment is provided which includes a six sided rectangular box. Two oppositely facing sides of the box include a plurality of mounting holes, which plurality of mounting holes includes a first pattern for mounting the box on a planar surface, a second pattern for mounting the box in a rack, and a third pattern for mounting a power supply on the box.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a system is provided for mounting one or more electrical equipment enclosures in a plurality of alternative arrangements. The system includes at least one electrical equipment enclosure and a plurality of alternative mounting brackets which provide numerous alternative arrangements. A first bracket selection and arrangement provide side by side dual mounting of two enclosures within a first rack having a first rack width. A second bracket selection and arrangement provides side by side dual mounting of two enclosures within a second rack having a second rack width greater than the first rack width. A third bracket selection and arrangement provides a single mounting of one enclosure in the first rack. A fourth bracket selection and arrangement provides a single mounting of one enclosure in the second rack. A fifth bracket selection and arrangement provides a single mounting of one enclosure on a planar surface.
In another embodiment of the invention, a lockable communications device enclosure is provided, which includes an enclosure having a face with one or more openings defined therein for receiving a plurality of communication cards therein. The face has a first engagement surface defined thereon. A retaining structure retains the communication cards within the enclosure. The retaining structure extends across the one or more openings and includes a second engagement surface defined thereon complementary to the first engagement surface so that the first and second engagement surfaces can interlock. A tool actuated fastener detachably connects the retaining structure to the enclosure with the first and second engagement surfaces in interlocked position.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide improved alternative mounting arrangements for data communication devices.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a mounting system wherein first and second boxes, structurally connected together to form a two box structure, can be mounted within a standard rack.
And another object of the present invention is the provision of a system wherein such a two box structure has two alternative mounting positions in either of two alternative standard rack widths.
And another object of the present invention is the provision of a data communication apparatus including a chassis mounted on a hinged front door of a battery box, whereby access to devices contained in the chassis can be achieved by pivoting the door to swing the chassis away from other devices mounted adjacent the battery box.
And another object of the present invention is the provision of a lockable communications device enclosure apparatus including improved means for retaining data communication devices within an enclosure.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following disclosure when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.